


(not) to be continued

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Angst, EXODUS AU, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Wolf!AU, none of these will ever become a thing so yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: just a place for drabbles/wips that never make it to the finish line...so they just wont rot away on my computer i guess. pretty much kaisoo but maybe some others eventually





	1. wolf au (kaisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where kaisoo are in an arranged marriage and kind of but don't really hate each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wolf au.  
> 3k words.  
> slight chensoo/sesoo if you squint

**6.**

Kyungsoo’s nose twitches as he watches Seungsoo go after the eldest Kim boy to go play. He tries not to pout, knowing he’s too little to go and shift unsupervised but still, his big brother is his best friend and now he’s been left behind. He doesn’t cry over it though, sitting next to his dad silently as he talks to Alpha Kim.

He doesn’t pay much attention to what they’re discussing, wishing his mother was there for him to sit with because at least she would have let him snack on cookies she kept in her purse. He misses her but knows she’s in a better place. At least, that’s what everyone tells him, so he has to believe that.

“Jongdae hyung won’t let me play with him,” a whiney voice screeches, making him flinch and inch against his father. He watches with wide eyes as another little boy comes rushing up to Alpha Kim, a disgruntled look on his face.

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks heat up as he gets caught staring, looking away immediately and moving to hide his face behind his father’s coat. He peeks out once and represses a shriek when he sees the boy still staring.

“Kyungsoo can play with you,” he hears his father comment, making him look up at the elder with wide eyes as he makes him get up. He pouts, turning back towards his dad who just gives him an encouraging push forward.

“I guess,” the other boy sighs out, frowning but moving to grab his arm. “You’ll have to do for now,” he states plainly, dragging him along which only makes him look back at his father one last time.

“What’s your name?” he questions, trying his hardest to keep up with the other boy who seems like he’s on a mission.

“Jongin, now be quiet,” Jongin huffs out, still dragging him towards a backdoor and then outside.

The Kim’s have a large backyard, fenced in but with a gate towards the end that is currently open. It leads towards the surrounding wood area where Seungsoo probably went. Kyungsoo hopes he isn’t getting into trouble but doesn’t have much time to think about it as Jongin drags him towards the opposite end of the yard towards an unfinished tree house. At least, it looks unfinished.

“You have to go up there and get my comic book for me,” Jongin comments, crossing his arms and giving him an expectant look.

Kyungsoo frowns, looking at the ladder and not feeling good about going up there. He shifts in his spot, turning back to Jongin and giving him a confused look.

“Why can’t you go get it?” he questions quietly, not being a very big fan of heights. He still gets scared going up the stairs at their new apartment they just moved into. He certainly doesn’t want to climb up some sketchy looking stairs into a tree house that doesn’t look completely done.

“Because you’re the guest,” Jongin explains, giving him an exasperated look before letting out a huge sigh. “Hurry up so we can read it.”

Kyungsoo frowns, biting onto his lower lip as he walks closer to the stairs. He really doesn’t want to do it but, he doesn’t have any friends now that they’ve moved and Jongin is apparently in a hurry to read whatever comic book is up there. In the end he gives in and starts to slowly climb, talking himself into not looking down.

By the time he makes it to the top his hands are sweaty and his stomach feels queasy. He looks around the tree house and sees absolutely nothing. There are no toys, no blankets, no comic books. He frowns, turning around and cautiously going towards the edge.

“Jongin, there’s no comic books,” he calls out, voice shaky as he tries not to move around too much.

When he doesn’t hear anything back he slowly peeks downwards, frowning when he fails to spot Jongin. He looks around, hands gripping the edge of the tree house as he tries his hardest not to start freaking out. However, he quickly realizes that Jongin is gone and so is the ladder that helped him get up there.

Kyungsoo does _not_ cry when he realizes he’s stuck, but, he decides right then and there he hates Kim Jongin.

 

\--

 

**11.**

 

As it turns out, never seeing Kim Jongin again isn’t exactly plausible when your father has made a deal with Alpha Kim that you two are to get married on your twentieth birthday. It’s normal among pack leaders and their children, most of the time it being mandatory to keep the peace between rival packs. Kyungsoo isn’t exactly a pack leaders son, but, his grandfather was apparently important enough that they still rank high despite no longer being in any position of power.

Their family is something they call _pure bloods_ , meaning, no human has ever married into the family, nor been born. Every single relative he knows is a wolf. Every aunt, uncle, cousin, grandparent, have all been wolves since the beginning of whenever. Nowadays it’s a rare occurrence and the only other family bloodline to be the same is the Kim’s and the Park’s who live further away.

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why it had to be _him_ and not Seungsoo, or why it had to be _Jongin_ and not his older brother, Jongdae. Jongdae is so much nicer to him and always smells nice too. He wouldn’t mind getting married to Jongdae when he’s older, but he’d rather eat dirt than ever let Kim Jongin touch him.

Kyungsoo stares at the elder from afar, trying his best not to make it obvious because Jongin is in front of him, doing his homework. He’s not supposed to stare at other pack members when his fiancé is right in front of him, but he can’t help but compare the two, a frown forming on his face as he realizes he got dealt the bad hand at life.

“This is _stupid_ ,” Jongin grumbles, keeping his voice low though because they’re still in the library and the librarian is old and hates when kids get rowdy. “I don’t see why I have to spend every moment of my free time with you. I don’t even _like_ you,” he huffs out, tossing his notebook on the table with an irritated grunt.

Kyungsoo isn’t even offended anymore, because the feeling is mutual. He can’t stand Jongin, who, over the years, has only gotten _better_ at being an absolute pain in the ass. If he could trade him, he gladly would.

“Just shut up and let me do my homework in silence,” he replies sternly, giving the boy a glare and receiving one in return.

“You’re not even doing your homework, you’re staring at that _Byun_ boy,” Jongin sneers, looking back at his brothers table and making a face.

Kyungsoo blinks stupidly, looking at Jongin and then over at Byun Baekhyun, one of Jongdae’s friends. He resists the urge to laugh, because it’s _ridiculous_ , but, it’s a good opportunity to annoy Jongin. He really doubts Jongin will tell anyone important about it anyways.

“Baekhyun sunbae is nice to look at, unlike _you_ ,” he states plainly, sneering at Jongin when all he does is scoff. “Besides, I was looking at your _brother_ ,” he adds on, smiling when Jongin goes still in his seat.

Kyungsoo flinches when Jongin immediately gets up, his chair screeching loudly against the floor as he reaches over and snatches his notebook. Like any other childish eleven-year-old, he throws a fit and tosses it across the library, making sure to shove his books on the floor while he’s at it.

“Hey!” he shouts, standing up as well and glaring at Jongin who glares back at him.

Of course, it gets them kicked out of the library, their parents called and a two-hour lecture on his end from his father about treating Jongin better. They’ll be married someday, and he should behave more appropriately. Kyungsoo hates Kim Jongin even more after that.

 

\--

 

**13.**

 

The summer after he’s turned thirteen is spent completely without Kim Jongin, meaning, it’s the _best_ summer he’s had since he moved there. He spends most of the early days playing video games with Seungsoo and when he’s done doing that, spends most of his time with Oh Sehun. Sehun is nice and has a big game room and his mom is always giving them snacks and things to drink.

They spend most of the summer together that year, riding bikes and going to the park, sometimes even shifting and running through the nearby woods when his dad lets him. It’s weird, not having the elder watching him, but he finds a newfound rush being able to _finally_ be free in his wolf form without someone breathing down his back.

It’s one of the best summer’s he’s had, especially after his mom passed, but of course it has to come to an end. Nothing gold can stay, or _whatever_. Two weeks before school starts he has to go and get fitted for the school uniforms, which means so does Jongin.

Kyungsoo hasn’t seen him all summer and he isn’t looking forward to the reunion, especially not after being free of him for nearly three months. His dad drops him off at the shop and then he waits patiently for the Kim’s to arrive, knowing they’ll probably have him stay for dinner and get reacquainted with his fiancé.

When the bell on the door rings he already knows who it is, being able to scent Jongin specifically. He ignores it, looking around instead and only getting up to greet them when he hears Mrs. Kim tell him hello. He plasters a smile on his face and hops up, turning towards them and nearly flinching when he realizes Jongin is _too close_.

He blinks stupidly, having to look _up_ because somehow, over the past three months, Jongin has gotten a whole lot taller than him. He stares, feeling incredibly embarrassed as he comes to the conclusion that his body must have missed the memo on getting a growth spurt.

“Hi Mrs. Kim,” he eventually replies, moving away from Jongin and going to greet his mother instead. He smiles awkwardly at Jongdae who, over the summer, has apparently gotten a smart phone and is glued to it enough to ignore him.

He tries not to frown, used to hugs and having his hair ruffled from the elder Kim boy. Apparently Jongdae is also in his moody teenage phase, like Seungsoo. Mrs. Kim tells him and Jongin to sit and wait, because Jongdae will be getting measured first and then goes off to talk to the shop owner.

Kyungsoo frowns and goes back to sitting, ignoring Jongin even though the other boy is looking at him. When it gets to be too annoying he huffs, turning to glare at him.

“What?” he snaps, watching as Jongin flinches before he starts smiling at him.

“You have a pimple, right _there_ ,” Jongin comments, poking his forehead where he knows the ugly little thing is at.

He flushes, slapping the taller boy’s hand away and trying to fight down the embarrassment over it. Seungsoo pokes fun at him enough for his voice starting to crack, he doesn’t need Jongin to point out his pimples for him too.

“Shut up,” he huffs out, rubbing his forehead and wanting to growl when Jongin grabs his arm.

“Who gave you that?” Jongin questions, staring at the small bracelet on his wrist with a scowl.

Kyungsoo frowns, snatching his arm away from the other boy and fixing the bracelet. “Sehun made it for me,” he replies easily, having made one for the other boy too. It’s a friendship bracelet and it’s his favorite colors, blue and green. He made Sehun’s red and yellow.

“It’s ugly,” is all Jongin says before he gets up and goes off to find his mother and brother.

Kyungsoo frowns, shaking his head as he waits for his turn. He already misses his Jongin free summer.

 

\--

 

**16.**

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he takes a peek from behind his locker, wanting to gag seeing yet another girl rushing up to Jongin and giving him a pink note. It’s disturbing when he thinks about the amount of people in their school that have some sort of weird crush on the other boy. He’s not sure when it happened but the first day they showed up for high school, Jongin was _popular_.

“Have you seen my jacket?” Kyungsoo questions, turning back to the task at hand. Somehow between gym class and now he’s managed to lose his uniform jacket and his next class is always freezing.

“No,” Sehun replies, shaking his head as he waits near his locker. “Did you leave it in the locker room?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, not recalling if he did. Even if he did manage to leave it in the locker room, the gym is all the way on the other side of the school. He doesn’t have time to rush over and check when he has class in about two minutes. He groans, shutting his locker and holding onto his math textbook.

“You can borrow mine,” Sehun offers, already moving to tug it off so he has to quickly shake his head.

“Ah no thank you,” he rushes out, offering the younger male a smile. “Er, _Jongin_ ,” he explains quietly, clearing his throat and refusing to look over where his fiancé is at, probably fawning over the attention.

“He’s annoying,” Sehun says plainly, which has him repressing a sigh because he _knows_ Jongin is listening to them. It’s one of the worst parts of having such great hearing, Jongin is always managing to butt into his conversations.

“Yeah, I said you’re _annoying_ ,” Sehun speaks up a bit louder, making him groan as he turns around to see Jongin walking up to them, looking mad.

“Don’t start,” he grumbles, turning towards Jongin who has the nerve to look shocked.

“He’s the one that’s—!”

“What part of don’t start do you _not_ understand?” he huffs, interrupting Jongin who glares at him for it.

“You should go before you’re late to class,” Kyungsoo tells Sehun, who is still giving Jongin the stink eye. He clears his throat obnoxiously to get his friends attention, having to reach over and pinch him on the arm to fully get his point across.

He waves Sehun off, hearing the warning bell signal which means he’ll be late for class, yet again, because of Jongin. He turns towards the other boy and gives him a stern glare, which goes ignored because Jongin is still glaring at Sehun’s back as he rushes down the hallway.

“Why are you so annoying?” he huffs, shoving Jongin to get his attention.

Jongin twitches, rubbing his arm and looking down at him with a pout on his lips. It’s one of the more annoying things about Kim Jongin. When he doesn’t get his way he either whines or throws a fit. Lately he’s been resorting to pouting, as if it’ll make a difference.

“ _You’re_ annoying,” Jongin replies childishly, crossing his arms over his chest and continuing to pout.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and winces when he hears the final bell, making sure to give Jongin the meanest glare he can muster. This is his _third_ tarty this week, meaning they’re going to call his dad and he’s going to get in trouble for it. He suppresses a growl, knowing his dad is probably going to ground him and he won’t be able to go to the movies with Sehun this weekend.

“Tardy sweep!” he hears the hall-monitor call, making him groan and give Jongin a look.

“This is all _your_ fault,” he huffs, walking towards the cafeteria where he’s going to be forced to receive a detention slip.

“No one told you to stay and talk to me,” Jongin replies easily, since he doesn’t care whenever they get in trouble. He never even wears his uniform properly, let alone follows all the rules. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how he’s still at the top of their class.

“I hate you,” he replies plainly, rubbing his arms because he’s starting to get cold, which is why he always wears the uniform coat over his white button-down shirt. “My dad is going to ground me now,” he adds on, shaking his head as they wait in line behind all the other tardy students.

“Sucks to be you,” Jongin comments cheerfully, annoying him into just ignoring his existence.

He waits impatiently and signs the tardy sheet, receiving a bright yellow paper that tells him it’s his third tardy that week and he’ll have detention that Saturday. He’ll have to get his dad to sign it and they’ll end up sending him an automatic phone call later telling him about it.

Once he’s gotten his late slip for class he walks quickly out of the cafeteria and heads towards his classroom. He hopes the room isn’t too cold as he makes his trek, wanting to groan when he realizes Jongin is catching up to him.

“I have detention too! My mom can pick us up,” Jongin chirps out, making his eye twitch at how _excited_ he sounds about it.

“Of course,” he sighs out, shaking his head and wondering when he’ll catch a break. “I end up stuck with _you_ for another weekend,” he adds on, stopping in front of his class and hoping Mr. Jo will be nice and just let him in with no fuss.

“Here,” Jongin speaks up, shoving his own uniform jacket into his arms before he can really process what’s going on. He quickly grabs ahold of it before he drops it, about to tell Jongin off and hand it back to him but the other boy is already heading down the hall to his own classroom.

“Annoying,” he huffs out, managing to at least put it on before he gets into the classroom.

He hates how warm it is and he definitely hates how much he likes wearing it.


	2. lab partners (kaisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo is pretty sure leather jackets and mullets are breaking the lab dress code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> high school au  
> 600 words  
> feat jongin's mullet and sebaek

Baekhyun is ranting again, which is a normal enough occurrence that Kyungsoo honestly just tunes him out. It’s something about the school and their lunch choices and really, there are bigger battles to fight when it comes to high school, so he stops paying attention shortly after he hears him talking about the meat loaf.

They’re heading to their chemistry lab, which is one of Kyungsoo’s favorite courses this semester because he lucked out and doesn’t have a lab partner. Baekhyun practically jumped at the opportunity to have Oh Sehun as his, leaving Kyungsoo alone. He can do the lab without Baekhyun blabbering in his ear and generally being his overactive hyper self.

So, when he walks into the classroom and sees someone at his table, he nearly shrieks in horror. He stands there frozen in the doorway, _appalled_ that someone dared to join their class this late into the semester. He has a routine and now it’s _ruined_. How is he supposed to go sit down, get his notebooks out and set his backpack in the lab stool next to him when there’s a boy there now?

“Who the hell are you?” he finds himself questioning once he’s marched up to his table, interrupting whatever conversation the male was having with Sehun, who looks a bit surprised.

“You know that thing we were talking about? Where you can’t just ask people things like that?” Baekhyun speaks up, laughing awkwardly to probably try and clear the atmosphere, because the male is kind of glaring at him.

“He’s socially inept, you’ll have to excuse him. He’s just wondering why you’re sitting in the seat reserved for his backpack,” Baekhyun speaks up and Kyungsoo nods a little, that’s his _backpacks_ seat.

“Jongin transferred from Park’s morning class,” Sehun speaks up, because he uses every opportunity to talk to Baekhyun.

Honestly, Kyungsoo doesn’t know why they aren’t dating yet. He pouts a little at this revelation, moving to sit on his side of the table and making sure to scoot away from the other male, eyeing him warily because he’s wearing a leather jacket and has a _mullet_. He’s pretty sure both those things are breaking the lab dress code.

He does listen as Sehun introduces Jongin, because of course they know one another. He doesn’t however participate in the conversation about the upcoming football game. He doesn’t really care if they win, or if it’s homecoming. It’s not like he has a date for that anyways.

Eventually Mrs. Park shows up and goes over a couple of things before handing out their lab worksheets they have to complete before tomorrow. It’s always the same and he takes the paper without thinking much about it, writing his name at the top and then opening his book. They always waste an entire day making sure they’re prepared for the actual lab the following day, it’s stupid, but is supposed to prevent accidents.

He’s reading over part of the book when he hears the person next to him clear his throat, making him twitch out of surprise. He looks over and sees the guy, Jongin, looking a little awkward and confused.

“Yeah?” he questions, wanting to get back to his assignment because the quicker he finished the more time he has to work on his math homework instead.

“We’re partners, so, I kind of need to see the worksheet to know what I’m supposed to be looking for in the book,” Jongin states calmly and politely, making him blink at his own stupidity as the realization dawns on him.

Right. He has a partner now.


	3. uni au (kaisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo sleeps with the TA and his life is just a mess from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> university au  
> 1800 words  
> feat chenbaek as roommates

Kyungsoo is late, which isn’t something he wants to be on the first day of class, although he knows it won’t be a big deal. Generally, a lot of people are late on the first day of their freshman year, with new buildings and new surroundings it’s pretty common and overlooked. Except Kyungsoo is at least _fifteen_ _minutes_ late now.

He rushes the rest of the way into the building, cursing his roommate for managing to convince him to go partying the night before classes started. It was a ridiculous party with too many people to count and enough liquor to last a lifetime. He got drunk, slept with some incredibly hot stranger, and woke up in a random dorm with twenty minutes to spare. By the time he managed to sneak out of the room and rush to the other end of campus where his dorm was, he only had ten minutes left to shower and attempt to fight off a hangover.

He pants as he finally makes it to the door on the third floor, peeking in and seeing the auditorium already full and the lecturer, for some odd reason, actually giving a real lecture, on the first day. He groans, knowing there’s no way of sneaking into the room. With a deep sigh he opens the door, instantly regretting it when the entire auditorium turns to look at him, professor included.

“You’re _late_ ,” he hears the professor, Dr. Jung from what he remembers of his schedule, speak.

Kyungsoo awkwardly bows, tightening the grip on his book strap. “Sorry... I got lost,” he lies, keeping his face as apologetic as he can muster, his lips twitching when Dr. Jung brings his wrist up to exam his watch.

“By _twenty_ _minutes_ ,” he adds on, looking at him with the most passive aggressive questioning look he’s ever seen.

“ _Really_ lost,” he mumbles, wanting to _die_ when he hears a couple of snickers from the class. He’s going to kill Byun Baekhyun.

The professor sighs, rolling his eyes and grabbing a syllabus from the podium. Kyungsoo, doesn’t move, waiting to see if he’s going to be humiliated or dismissed to sit down.

“Jongin, go over the syllabus with him outside,” Dr. Jung eventually speaks up, making him frown.

His brows furrow as he tries to make out who the professor is addressing, assuming it’s the teaching assistant for the course. He waits for the person to come into view and when he does Kyungsoo goes rigid in his spot, because he _recognizes_ this person. And it seems this person recognizes him too because he hesitates, staring at him with wide eyes before schooling his face and awkwardly walking towards the door.

Kyungsoo snaps out of it and turns around, getting out of the room before Jongin, the TA, does. He awkwardly clears his throat, staring at the posters and flyers hanging up instead of his one-night stand. He didn’t recognize the name, too drunk to even care last night, but he recognizes that face.

“Um, here,” he hears Jongin comment, so he looks over and takes the syllabus quickly, too embarrassed to look up at the elder. “You’re a freshman?”

Kyungsoo nods, finally managing to look up at the elder. Jongin is tall, so he really has to look up, and he’s wearing glasses. He looks hotter with them on, but he keeps that to himself because the elder looks borderline annoyed before he schools his expression.

“Anyways. The syllabus is self-explanatory. Don’t email Dr. Jung over attendance or grades, email me first. No cheating or plagiarizing. Come to class. You get the point,” Jongin comments plainly.

Kyungsoo absentmindedly nods his head, reading over the syllabus himself and ignoring the elder.

“You left before I woke up,” Jongin speaks up, surprising him because he thought they weren’t going to talk about this any further.

He wishes he wouldn’t have wanted to talk about it further, the embarrassment of sleeping with his TA before class even starts is enough to make him consider dropping the class and taking it with another professor. 

“Yeah, that’s usually how one-night stands work,” he replies slowly, looking up and watching as Jongin stares at him with a blank face. “I leave before you wake up and never see you again. Obviously, that didn’t work out too well but I’ll forget about it if you do,” he comments, giving the elder an expectant look.

“Right,” Jongin replies, giving him a little glare before rolling his eyes. “You’re missing the lecture. Next time you’re late you’re getting points taken off your participation grade.”

Kyungsoo blinks back his surprise, not knowing what to say, only managing a little pout before nodding his head and opening the lecture door and heading towards the back where there are a couple of empty seats. Jongin doesn’t look at him the rest of the lecture.

 

\--

 

Sharing a room with someone was one of Kyungsoo’s worst worries about going to university. Sharing a room with two other people because the university admits more than they can really handle, is even worse. Being an introvert, it’s a full-blown nightmare.

There’s never any silence for him to just _breathe_ living with Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae. Baekhyun is a social butterfly, always wanting to talk about his day and his classes and anything else that pops into his head. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind him, really he doesn’t, but he’s praying he finally gets the guts to ask out the girl he’s been talking to for two weeks just so he’s out of the room more.

Jongdae is better, he talks and is usually loud and can sometimes be a bit whiney, but when it’s just him in the room it’s peaceful. Jongdae never acts like there _has_ to be noise in the room. The other boy actually knows when he wants silence and is respectful of his obvious introverted nature of needing peace and quiet to recharge.

Kyungsoo relies heavily on his noise canceling headphones when Baekhyun is in the room, like he currently is. He’s trying and failing to figure out the literature readings for his course and he’s contemplating continuing to suffer or email Kim Jongin and ask for help.

Whenever the elder lectures for Professor Jung’s class, he picks on him if he looks the _least_ bit uninterested, which is a lot because literature is not his forte. Words in general aren’t his forte. He’s always been more inclined to the arts. Photography, drawing, cinematography, anything that doesn’t really _need_ words to get the point across is what he’s good at. So, to say he’s struggling is an understatement.

But he’s also a coward and doesn’t want to ask for Kim Jongin’s help. He knows he may have come off as a bit of a jerk about their one-night stand, but it’s like Jongin is punishing him for not sticking around and doing who knows what. Be friends? That’s not the protocol for sleeping with random people.

With an irritated huff he yanks off his headphones, tossing them towards the end of his bed along with his printed out copy of the assignment he needs to analyze and turn in a discussion about. He’s going to fail this course and have to retake it at this point. It’s only a month into university and he’s already having the working in a fast food chain at the age of sixty nightmare.

“You good?” Jongdae questions, looking up from his phone and giving him a questioning lift of his brows. Baekhyun pauses what he was saying, looking over at him curiously too.

“I’m going to _fail_ ,” he groans out, flopping down on his tiny twin sized bed unhappily, frowning up at the ceiling. “I’m going to flunk out and have to work five jobs that don’t pay well just to be able to afford some cheap ramyun for dinner.”

“That’s a bit dramatic,” Baekhyun comments, getting up from his spot on his own bed and coming over to sit at the foot of his. “What are you working on?”

“Professor Jung’s work,” he mumbles, feeling even more pathetic when Jongdae lets out a loud wince.

 _Apparently_ , Dr. Jung is one professor that most people avoid taking if they want to slack off or actually want to earn above a B. He’s a harsh grader and his TA is just as bad, people either drop out or fail. Those that stick it out and put in more than a hundred percent of effort end up with B’s. Apparently, the _only_ person to ever make an A in his class is Kim Jongin, which is why he’s the TA.

Kyungsoo is glad he’s getting his money’s worth of an education, he truly is thankful he’s not one of those professors that reads off a slide, but he’s in over his head. He’s already ill equipped being horrible at anything that doesn’t involve a drawing pencil or camera, having to analyze words and their meanings is just setting him up to fail.

Everyone lucky enough to be warned avoids professor Jung’s courses. Kyungsoo didn’t know, his advisor didn’t mention anything, so he registered for whatever had fit with his schedule. It’s already too late to drop and get a full refund and classes are _expensive_. He doesn’t have the heart to even get partial money back since his parents are helping him.

“You should e-mail the TA,” Baekhyun comments with a smile, annoying him for reasons unknown to any of them since they weren’t _that_ close for him to disclose his sexual encounters the first week of classes. “Minseok hyung said he’s actually really helpful,” he adds on.

Minseok is their resident assistant and actually a graduate student a year above Jongin. They know each other and when he had went to Minseok, asking for some sort of help, he had advised him to contact Jongin too. Not that Minseok wasn’t glad to _try_ and help him, but his area of expertise isn’t literature like Jongin’s is.

“I don’t _want_ to,” he grumbles stubbornly, pouting as he takes his packet of readings back from Baekhyun and grabbing a highlighter as if that will help at all.

“Well when you start working at McDonald’s you better give us a discount,” Jongdae comments from his side of the room before getting up and heading to the restroom.

Kyungsoo groans, grabbing his laptop from his nightstand with a glare and pulling up his email. He types a professional message, his fingers hitting the keys a little harsher than necessary. He keeps it simple, asking Jongin when he would be available to meet because he has questions regarding their assignment. Which isn’t completely true, he doesn’t even know what he should be asking. He’s _that_ lost.

“I’m still going to fail,” he sighs out, closing his laptop as soon as the message sends out of anxiousness. He hates asking for help, asking for help from Kim Jongin is even worse.

“At least the McDonald uniforms aren’t that ugly anymore,” Baekhyun says, giving him a comforting pat on the knee before going back to his own bed.


	4. mama au (no pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where its some sort of dystopian au which was supposed to eventually have kaisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no pairing  
> 1180 words  
> mama au/dystopian au/exodus teaser au

The dorm is in chaos, to put it lightly. Jongin is still in shock, standing in stunned silence as the hologram message on the table repeats that as of two hours ago, Do Seungsoo was dead. Details surrounding his death were at this time unknown, but the remaining team members were being told to evacuate the premises immediately.

They were in danger and all Jongin could do was stand there, trying to process everything.

Jongin had known Seungsoo since he was fifteen, in no control of his own powers and running from forces too big for him to even comprehend. Even now, at nineteen Jongin still doesn’t understand.

Feeling a rough shove on his arm Jongin snaps out of it, eyes focusing on Sehun’s annoyingly bright orange hair.

“We need to leave now,” he hears Joonmyun stress, the remaining team members all surrounding him, duffle bags slung on their shoulders.

“Right,” he mumbles, not even bothering to try and grab his belongings, which aren’t much. A tooth brush and a change of clothes is all he manages to collect by the time they’re being told their current safe house isn’t so safe anymore.

Jongin holds out his left arm for the others to grab onto, asking Joonmyun for the coordinates to their next destination before closing his eyes, visualizing it and then concentrating as hard as he can.

When he opens his eyes back up they’re in Busan, their safe house being in front of them surrounded by trees. It’s isolated from the town about ten miles away, but it should be fully furnished Joonmyun tells them.

“Just when I was getting used to my bed,” he hears Baekhyun mumble, walking ahead of him with a frown on his lips. “I’m sick of these raids.”

“Just be glad you aren’t dead,” Minseok states plainly, giving the younger boy a hard look.

Jongin flinches at the tone, still trying to comprehend that the eldest of them is gone. Malum isn’t collecting them anymore, they’re exterminating them like rodents.

“Too soon,” Yixing mumbles, shaking his head at them all. “Let’s not talk out here. We should be inside.”

“Yixing is right,” Joonmyun comments, “It’s not safe.”

Minseok shrugs indifferently, walking into the house without a sound and moving to sit on the couch that looks like it’s been collecting dust. Jongin hasn’t been to this particular safe house before, but he knows MAMA has millions scattered all over the world in different locations.

Jongin misses their time in London already, just having gotten used to the accents and bitter air. But Korea is home to third of them and he’s glad he won’t have to force out any broken English anymore.

“What happens next? Seungsoo was in the middle of an important mission, did he get what he needed before they…,” Chanyeol trails off, face scrunching up in disbelief before he flops down onto the couch unhappily.

“It was top secret, even we didn’t know where he was, how did they find him?” Jongin asks, the question being in the back of his mind for the past thirty minutes since they found out.

Majority of their missions were done in teams, worries of Malum getting a hold of their coordinates worrying MAMA enough that partners were vital. Baekhyun has Yixing, Chanyeol and Joonmyun, he and Sehun, Minseok and Seungsoo.

They weren’t always considered dangerous, but Jongin was never alive for those days. To the government, they’re dangerous. They get collected like bugs and put through shit that Jongin doesn’t even want to think about right now. If Malum catches you, you become a lab rat.

It’s thanks to organizations like MAMA that they’re not extinct at this point. Jongin was lucky enough to be found when he was, or he would have been drugged up and caged like so many others.

They aren’t the only people MAMA has under their wing, random groups all around the world in groups of eight. They rely on each other, they have no other choice.

Seungsoo was on a solo mission, something rare and unheard of when it came to the mysterious guardian they were under. But when MAMA gave you a mission, there really was no arguing with them. Everything they’ve done up to this point has helped hundreds of others like them, their last mission got them vital information on Malum.

Jongin has no idea what Seungsoo was doing, where he even was, but Malum didn’t just capture him. They killed him. Whatever he found out was enough to make him a liability in their eyes.

“I don’t know,” Joonmyun answers truthfully.

“It’s not like they haven’t found out where we are before,” Baekhyun comments, rummaging through the refrigerator loudly. “You think it’s safe to go get some food? There’s nothing to eat and I’m starving.”

“Someone just died and you’re worried about your appetite?” Chanyeol questions incredulously, giving Baekhyun a hard judging look.

“You’re naïve to think we’re not all going to get killed at some point,” Minseok speaks up, face impassive as it always is. “You stay here, your Korean is horrible, Jongin and I will go.”

Jongin watches as Chanyeol makes a face, furiously shaking his head before getting up and leaving the living room. The elder has always been too emotional. Jongin unfortunately learned at a young age that death follows them wherever they go. It’s why they’re constantly moving around.

“Hey, it’s not my fault my parents barely spoke it at home,” Baekhyun defends, “It’s not like Lyon is full of Koreans. Try finding me when you need someone who speaks French. You’re going to be shit out of luck because I won’t help you.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, “Hyung, just tell me what you want to eat.”

Minseok walks out of the room and Jongin watches him go. He’s always been the quietest, ever since Jongin met him, but he doesn’t mind it. He has no idea what the elder has been through, but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen him smile.

“Just get me something fried and guaranteed to make me regret my life choices,” Baekhyun replies, giving him a bright smile. “I want a cola too.”

“Same,” Sehun speaks up, messing with the ceiling fan boredly. “About the cola. I don’t care what we eat.”

Jongin nods, talking to Joonmyun and Chanyeol to see what they want, making a mental note of the time and then walking outside. Minseok is standing with his hands in his pockets, looking up at the clouds.

“Something feels off,” the elder states, looking over at him with a frown on his lips. His brows are furrowed as he starts to gnaw on his lower lip. “The air doesn’t feel right.”

“Could be the altitude?” Jongin suggests, stopping once he’s by the elders side.

Minseok shakes his head, “I don’t think so.”

Jongin shrugs, reaching out and waiting for the elder to grab his hand. He doesn’t know how far the nearest market is, but Joonmyun said it shouldn’t be far. When Minseok finally grabs hold of him he closes his eyes and then they’re off.

 

 


	5. next door neighbor au (one-sided kaisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where kyungsoo likes jongin who tells him to date girls instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next door neighbors au  
> one-sided kaisoo  
> 1307 words  
> warnings: homophobia and some angst

When Jongin is eight he gets new neighbors. After the house next door being vacant for years, he’s excited. Even more so because with the new neighbors comes two little boys. Seungsoo is his age and he has a younger brother, Kyungsoo who is five and has glasses and hides behind his mommy’s legs. He and Seungsoo get along and he joins his small group of friends at school. The Do’s move in during December and Seungsoo joins his class when school starts up again in January. They play and on occasion Kyungsoo joins them.

The first valentine’s day they live next door Jongin gets a card from Kyungsoo. It’s Pororo themed, because the five-year-old likes the show and it has the alligator on it with hearts and Kyungsoo writes his name in the appropriate spot. He says thank you and gives Kyungsoo leftover candy hearts he has.

Each year Jongin gets a valentine’s day card from Kyungsoo. From Pokémon, ninja turtles, dinosaurs, to power rangers. He gets one every year, it’s guaranteed and every year he says thank you and gives Kyungsoo some sort of candy he got that he doesn’t want or has left over. It’s routine, the older Kyungsoo gets the more he hangs around when he goes over to the Do household.

When Jongin turns fifteen he realizes to his complete and utter horror, girls look at him. They giggle when he says something dumb and they start sending him notes with hearts on them. It’s awkward at first, but when he gets a locker full of candy and bears and lollipops, he doesn’t think it’s so bad.

After school he goes home and packs an overnight bag because his parents always go out and stay out late for Valentine’s day, so he spends the night at the Do’s this year because his noona’s have plans too.

He’s playing a video game with Seungsoo, waiting for Mr. Do to finish cooking them all dinner when Kyungsoo comes into the room. The twelve-year-old takes a seat to his left on the floor, silently watching them play while resting his chin on his knees.

“I’m going to use the restroom,” Seungsoo announces, so he nods, getting his phone out and checking his messages to make sure his parents haven’t tried to get a hold of him.

Seungsoo is gone for a total of thirty seconds when a card gets shoved at him. He blinks back his surprise before grabbing onto it, wondering what kind of themed cards Kyungsoo got this year and wondering why he even got them when he’s in middle school now. They don’t really have parties.

He frowns when he realizes it’s not a themed valentines card. Instead it’s a piece of pink card stock with a simple Happy Valentine’s Day message written on it with black pen. He can’t help but feel highly disappointed looking at it.

“Oh, um, thank you Kyungsoo,” he mumbles, looking over at the younger boy and giving him a smile, feeling bad because he forgot a leftover box of candies this year.

“You’re welcome,” Kyungsoo replies back quietly before going back to staring at the television screen.

Not understanding the boy’s mood, he shrugs it off, pocketing the card and setting his phone down. “Did you get anything this year at school?” he questions. The middle school has a yearly event where you can buy people a carnation. On valentine’s day the deliver them out. Looking back on it he realizes he got a lot of flowers.

“No,” Kyungsoo replies bluntly, shrugging and tightening his grip on his legs.

Jongin feels worse about forgetting his yearly candy, but knows going next door for a while won’t go over well with the Do’s. He doesn’t even have his house key either.

“I’m sure all the girls in your grade are just too shy,” he excuses, clearing his throat and dropping the subject when Seungsoo comes back into the room and grabs the controller.

They go back to playing their games and Kyungsoo watches in silence.

 

\--

 

By the time Jongin is eighteen he has a girlfriend. He’s already been accepted into his university of choice and he’s spending his last semester of high school on a high. He’s excited to finally leave town and experience new things and he’s enjoying all the best things about being a senior.

He’s heading to his locker during his lunch break when he spots Kyungsoo, the fifteen-year-old looking out of place in the senior hallway. He’s confused, because Kyungsoo hasn’t given him a valentine’s day card since he was in middle school. The younger male is a freshman now, his uniform doesn’t quite fit him properly and his glasses are perched on his nose a little crookedly.

“Hey Soo,” he greets, giving the boy a smile and opening up his locker, snagging his letterman and immediately putting it on, cold from his last class.

“Hi Jongin hyung,” Kyungsoo greets back, clearing his throat and moving out of the way when he moves his backpack up to his locker.

Jongin goes about putting all his books away and grabbing his car keys, planning on going off campus for lunch with his friends. It’s one of the best perks of being a senior and he takes advantage of it as much as he can.

“Can…I tell you something?” Kyungsoo speaks up, his voice sounding shaky, which makes him turn and look at the younger boy with a frown.

“Sure, what’s up?” he questions, pocketing his hands and waiting for the fifteen-year-old to speak.

Kyungsoo looks nervous, his hands gripping the straps of his backpack and staring intensely at the row of lockers next to them. The younger boy has never been very talkative or loud, out of the two Do boy’s Kyungsoo’s the introvert. Majority of the time he goes over Kyungsoo is in his room. He doesn’t ask to hang out with him and Seungsoo anymore either.

“Jongin… I like you,” Kyungsoo blurts, looking up at him with a too honest expression that has his smile dropping, brows furrowing in confusion.

“You what?” he questions, wanting to laugh but Kyungsoo doesn’t look like he’s joking or that it’s a prank. He looks scared, but serious.

“I said I like you,” Kyungsoo replies quietly, swallowing and licking his lips before clearing his throat. “I _really_ like you, Jongin hyung.”

Jongin stares, not knowing how to react and instead choosing to remain silent. He’s gotten plenty of confessions thrown his way. So, it’s not like he doesn’t know how to react to unwanted confessions. He’s just never gotten one from a boy. A boy that happens to be fifteen and one of his best friend’s little brother.

“You’re gay?” is all he can manage to get out, blinking back his surprise and staring at the boy in confusion.

Kyungsoo twitches a little at the question, looking around before hesitantly nodding his head. He looks up at him and then gives another, firmer nod, before biting his lip and looking back down.

Jongin shifts uncomfortably before shaking his head. The whole situation is absurd. “You’ve never even had a girlfriend before,” he comments, shaking his head again and rubbing his temples.

Kyungsoo twitches again at that, looking up at him with a frown. “Because I don’t _like_ girls,” he mumbles, crossing his arm over his chest.

Jongin shakes his head again, refusing to deal with it. “You’re fifteen, you don’t know what you like yet. You’re just a kid, go date a girl. Date a girl your age and I’ll forget all about this, okay?” he rushes out, giving the boy a stern look and refusing to fully acknowledge that Kyungsoo looks hurt.

Kyungsoo stays quiet before he slowly nods his head, letting out a quiet okay before turning around and heading towards the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was too angsty for my heart :< so yeah


	6. wolf au other part (kaisoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also the one where kaisoo are in an arranged marriage and kind of but don't really hate each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wolf au (cont sort of)  
> 3k i think?  
> slight: jongin/joohyun + jongin/sooyoung + kyungsoo/bogum 
> 
>  
> 
> since im not sure ill be able to post much tomorrow (thanksgiving here in the states) but wanted to give yall something......he is the other parts i had written for the first WIP that i might as well let yall see ajskldjskaljkl dont hate me

**17.**

 

When they turn seventeen, Jongin decides to get his license. He himself hasn’t bothered with even learning to drive, relying on Seungsoo to take him to school and occasionally Jongdae. Seungsoo only has a car because his dad’s old one finally got paid off and is still in good shape. Kyungsoo doesn’t see the point, knowing it will just be another financial burden for his father.

The Kim’s however, are well off and can afford the extra car note and insurance. It’s one of the reasons his dad makes him spend so much time with them. Not only is he financially set once he marries into the family, Mrs. Kim tries to treat him like another one of her sons already and has bought all his school uniforms, books, and even paid his tuition since they met.

Kyungsoo knows that the Kim’s are the only way he’s going to be able to go to college. They’ll pay for it, but of course, he has to get married to Jongin. Once they graduate high school, they’ll move in together. But right now, Kyungsoo is just trying to get through the day without wanting to hit something. That something being Kim Jongin.

Seungsoo nor Jongdae can apparently pick him up from after school tutoring, meaning _Jongin_ is picking him up. Which is a problem, considering Jongin doesn’t have a car like a normal teenager. No, he has a _motorcycle_.

“I’m _not_ getting on that thing with you,” he states sternly, glaring at the stupid piece of junk and wondering why the Kim’s actually let him get it in the first place.

“C’mon, don’t be such a baby,” Jongin replies, giving him a stupid smile that he absolutely hates. “I’ll let you squeeze me as tight as you want.”

Kyungsoo does not blush, forcing his cheeks to remain unbothered by pure will power. Instead he gives Jongin a glare and has half a mind to just flick him off. All he can think about are all the girls Jongin probably uses that line on, which shouldn’t make him an irrationally jealous person when he’s the one that told him he doesn’t care if he fools around. It’s not like they’re married yet, was his exact excuse. Its not like he even likes Jongin. He hates him.

“I’d rather walk,” he huffs out, shaking his head and turning around and doing just that.

“Why are you so damn stubborn?” Jongin grumbles, pushing the bike along after him as he starts walking too. “It takes seven minutes tops to get home from here.”

“Well then go _home_ , Jongin,” comments, taking his headphones out and attempting to untangle them so he can at least listen to some music while he tries to ignore the other boy.

“Do you seriously hate me that much?” Jongin all but yells, making him stop in his tracks.

He frowns, staring down at his jumbled up headphones and wanting to turn around and tell Jongin, no. He really doesn’t hate him that much, he’s just stubborn. He’s also ridiculously jealous, because Jongin’s newest girlfriend has lasted more than the typical two weeks. Meaning, he probably _likes_ her.

“Yes,” he says quietly, which is a stupid lie, but it gives him what he wants, which is Jongin getting irritated with him.

“Fine. Walk home on your own. See if I care,” Jongin retaliates, making him flinch when he hears him rev up the engine and take off before he can even say anything else.

This time, Kyungsoo hates how stubborn he is.

 

\--

 

**17.2**

 

Full moons are always spent over at the Kim’s property, where other wolves from the area have a sort of bon fire that consists of food and everyone going for a run at some point. Kyungsoo typically shifts when there aren’t too many people there yet, goes and gets the jitters out of his system and is back and clothed before anyone really even notices he’s gone.

This time though, he doesn’t feel jittery like normal, he just feels nauseas. So, by the time most of their guests are there and enjoying the last bit of sunset, he’s still in the Kim’s game room in their basement, curled up on the couch, chewing on his straw.

His canines are really starting to throb, aching since he hasn’t shifted since the last full moon. Between classes and college applications, he’s been too busy to come out and actually go for a run. His wolf is anxious and wants to be let out, so with a lethargic sigh he stands up and heads towards the stairs. He won’t last that long if he doesn’t shift tonight, which is annoying, but he doesn’t have a choice.

When he reaches the backyard, he sees that its already dark outside and the bonfire is already lit. There are people scattered around, eating and drinking and just conversing. Kyungsoo chews on his straw and heads towards the open gate, sparing a glance towards the fire he spots Jongin with his usual group of friends.

Jongin is wearing a white sleeveless shirt along with ripped jeans and a leather jacket, meaning he probably hasn’t gone for a run yet. Kyungsoo tries his hardest not to stare too long, blaming Jongin and his ridiculous new hair for distracting him long enough to actually get caught.

“Kyungsoo!” Taemin calls out, waving him over enthusiastically. He suppresses a sigh, because despite Jongin’s friends looking like a group of delinquents, they’re actually nice. He _likes_ Jongin’s friends, so he can’t just ignore them.

He tosses his straw onto the grass as he walks over, plastering a friendly enough smile on his face and directs it at Taemin.

“Hi Taemin,” he greets, waving towards the rest of them and quickly looking away from Jongin.

“Did you already go for a run? I saw Sehun take off a little while ago,” Taemin comments, giving him a smile that’s a bit too bright for the situation.

Kyungsoo frowns, eyeing the younger male and slowly shaking his head. “Not yet, I didn’t know Sehun was coming today. He said he had to finish an assignment,” he replies with a shrug, pulling his phone out to see if he missed a message from him. He looks back at Taemin who has the same smile on his face, which at this point is suspicious.

“Well, we were just about to head out. Nice talking to you Kyungsoo!” Taemin chirps, grabbing a hold of Moonkyu who stumbles, looking confused. Wonshik just sighs and follows after them, giving him a small wave before disappearing.

“What was that about?” he questions quietly, turning towards Jongin who just shrugs. He rolls his eyes, reaching over and grabbing his red solo cup. He brings it up and sniffs at it before he takes a drink, glad it’s just a soda.

“I was drinking that,” Jongin grumbles but makes no move to actually take it back from him.

Kyungsoo shrugs, finishing off the drink before handing the empty cup back to Jongin whose eye twitches.

“Are you not going with them?” he questions instead, knowing Jongin usually runs with his friends and occasionally with Jongdae.

He hasn’t seen Jongdae though, since the elder is at university he usually just runs up there with other pack members. It’s too much to make the trip all the way back home. That’ll be him next year, which he doesn’t really think too long about. In just a couple of month’s he’ll have to move in with Jongin.

“Do you want to come with me?” he questions when Jongin doesn’t reply, instantly regretting it because that means he has to shift in front of Jongin. Which means he has to get _naked_ in front of him. “Or, I mean, you’re probably going to go with them, so I’m just gonna go find Sehun,” he rushes out, clearing his throat awkwardly and turning around.

“I’ll go with you,” Jongin speaks up, catching up to him quickly and making him nearly trip and fall on his own face. He feels his ears heat up when Jongin grabs his arm, preventing him from actually getting a mouthful of dirt.

“Watch what you’re doing klutz,” Jongin snorts out, making him frown and swat at his arm.

“Shut up,” he grumbles, hoping it’s dark enough out that Jongin doesn’t see him blush.

He awkwardly walks towards the woods and to the right, following along the path he usually takes when he comes out here. There’s tons of acres the Kim’s own that they use to run around, which means he usually stays clear of any of the wolves he isn’t really acquainted with. He certainly chooses a spot far away enough from everyone else to strip and then shift.

“Are you going to the homecoming game?” he questions nervously, not really knowing what to even talk about with Jongin at this point.

It’s not like they’re entirely close despite spending almost every waking minute together when they were kids. When they were in middle school Jongin’s mother made them study and spend weekends together. But then Jongin became a teenager and stopped wanting to do whatever his parents wanted him to. So, they only really spend occasional weekends together, if at all.

Maybe Jongin’s parents know he’s had girlfriends and don’t care. He’s not entirely sure Jongin’s able to keep everything that goes on at school away from them.

“Yeah _right_ ,” Jongin snorts out, shaking his head and most likely making a face.

Kyungsoo should have suspected such. Jongin probably wouldn’t be caught dead at school function. Especially not one where he’s dated and dumped the head cheerleader. He hopes Sooyoung is over him at least. She’s too sweet to get hung up over him.

“What about the dance? It’s themed this year,” he comments, because his mind can’t think of anything other than stupid school functions. “I don’t remember what it is though,” he blabbers on, repressing a sigh at how dull the conversation is.

“Why? You want me to be your date?” Jongin jokes out, because _of course_ it would be a joke to him. Jongin doesn’t even _like_ him. Even if he were to go to the stupid dance, he would probably just take a girl.

“Someone already asked me,” he replies plainly, stopping in his usual spot and biting his lip, not wanting to shift anymore. He’d rather go home and just suffer at this point.

“Who?” Jongin asks, taking his jacket off and tossing it onto a nearby tree stump.

“Park Bogum,” he comments, crossing his arms over his chest and trying not to shiver at how cold it’s gotten.

“ _Seriously?_ That stupid pretty boy with the long hair?” Jongin questions incredulously, giving him a judging look that has his cheeks heating up.

“He’s _nice_ ,” he defends, rubbing his arm and looking away when Jongin actually moves to take off his shirt. “I told him I would think about it.”

“You shouldn’t even _need_ to think about that. It’s a no brainer. Now are we running or not?” Jongin questions irritably, glaring at him impatiently.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, ignoring how his teeth are really starting to ache. “I’ll catch up in a little bit,” he mumbles, frowning when Jongin rolls his eyes and starts grumbling lowly under his breath.

He turns around and looks up at the sky when he hears Jongin’s belt, ignoring the other boy and only making sure he sees him take off into the woods before he starts walking back towards the gate. He can always just shift after school tomorrow when Jongin is out with his friends. Mrs. Kim won’t even care.

He makes it back to the gate and sighs in relief, just wanting to go home and sleep. He flinches when he almost runs into someone else, backing up and looking them over with a frown. It’s a girl he doesn’t know but, she’s obviously a wolf and she’s wearing a jacket that reeks of Jongin.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, bowing stiffly before moving around her and heading towards the house, thinking maybe he really _does_ hate Kim Jongin.

 

\--

 

**17.3**

 

Kyungsoo ends up turning Bogum down for the dance, because homecoming usually is formal wear and he doesn’t want to bother anyone for a suit. But, he doesn’t turn him down when he asks if they could get coffee sometime. He takes him up on it and it becomes a thing. He figures, if Jongin is dating, he might as well try to as well.

Bogum takes him to coffee shops and bakeries. Sometimes they just go to a book shop and talk. Last weekend he actually went on a movie date with him and he chickened out before he could get kissed, but it was fun, he supposes. Bogum bought him nachos and won him a stuffed bear.

But then Bogum invites him over to his house and he’s stuck. It’s weird and he has no experience whatsoever for things like this and he can’t exactly ask Seungsoo for help. He’s not _supposed_ to be dating when he’s got less than two years until his engagement finally ends and he’s marrying Kim Jongin. So, he bothers Sehun.

“He wants to cook for me, at his house this weekend,” Kyungsoo explains during lunch, ripping the crust off his bread and biting into his sandwich.

Sehun makes a face, “Will his parents be there?” he questions, setting down his Gatorade and giving him an expectant look.

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I don’t know? Does it matter?” he replies, wanting to blush when Sehun gives him another exasperated look.

“If they’re there then its harmless and he really just wants to do something nice. If they’re not…. he’s probably trying to get in your pants,” Sehun explains sternly, shaking his head and opening up his pudding cup.

“I don’t think he would do that,” he mumbles, shaking his head and starting to frown. Bogum is _nice_ , he hardly seems like one of the jocks who make it a living to tally how many people they can sleep with before the end of the year.

“Just because he’s a good guy doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to bang you,” Sehun replies diplomatically, making him nearly choke on his water. “Or get banged by you. It makes no difference to me but you two may have a preference.”

“Sehun!” he chokes out, tossing his crust at the younger boy and wanting to die when he looks up and sees Jongin looking at them. “ _Great_ ,” he grumbles, awkwardly going back to his sandwich when he sees him walking over to them.

“Don’t you have class right now?” Sehun questions plainly, giving Jongin a look that gets ignored.

“No,” Jongin ends up grumbling, giving Sehun a glare that the other boy gladly returns.

“You have B lunch, Jongin,” he speaks up, setting his sandwich down with a sigh and moving to get up. Sehun makes a face but that’s normal so he ignores it, grabbing Jongin’s arm and dragging him away before he and Sehun start their bickering.

“And you’re supposed to come over to my house this weekend, yet you’re planning dates so does it really matter what lunch I have?” Jongin questions irritably, yanking his arm away and making him frown.

“I am?” he questions stupidly, not recalling Mrs. Kim asking him over recently. He talked to her the other day when he went for a run while Jongin was out and she never said anything about the weekend.

“You seriously forgot?” Jongin questions, making him feel a little stupid because apparently, he did.

“Your mom never said anything when I went over,” he replies sternly, wondering if Jongin is just messing with him. He wouldn’t put it past him.

“You came over to the house?” Jongin questions instead, eyeing him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Kyungsoo nods his head and shrugs. “On Wednesday. I went for a run and then ate some dessert with your mom.”

“You came over when you knew I wouldn’t be there,” Jongin accuses and he can only stand there quietly, because he’s right. He goes over all the time when he knows Jongin isn’t there, it’s just _now_ Jongin is realizing it.

“I always go over when I know you’re on a date,” he fires back sternly, because it’s the truth and Jongin can’t get mad at him for that. “Just go back to class, Jongin,” he sighs out tiredly, wanting to go back and at least finish his sandwich before the bell rings.

“I’ll tell my mom you can’t make it. Enjoy your date,” Jongin grumbles before walking through the cafeteria doors and walking away.

Kyungsoo frowns and goes in search of Bogum.

 

\--

 

**18.**

 

Jongin receives his first acceptance letter in the middle of February and a couple of days later, Kyungsoo gets his too. It confirms that they’ll both be going to the same university about two hours away and gives the Kim’s and his father the initiative to start looking at apartments for their first year living together.

Kyungsoo feels like things are going too fast but too slowly at the same time as he sits in the backseat of the Kim’s audi. He’s wearing a navy coat since it’s still snowing outside but he forgot gloves. Jongin is sitting next to him in his trademark leather jacket but he at least has a beanie on his freshly cut hair.

When they arrive at yet another apartment complex Kyungsoo represses a sigh and runs his hands through his hair, trailing after Jongin’s parents who are listening to what the apartment manager has to say about the complex. This is the third one and honestly, they all look the same to him at this point.

“Do you like this one?” he questions Jongin while they’re actually alone together. His parents are looking at the patio area and left them inside to talk.

“Not really. I’d rather just stay in the dorms. Taemin and I could room together,” Jongin replies honestly, making him suppress yet another sigh.

“Thanks, you’re so helpful,” he grumbles out, shaking his head and giving the younger boy a look. “Can’t wait to live with you,” he adds on sarcastically, rolling his eyes when Jongin starts smiling at him.

“God, I was joking, lighten up,” Jongin laughs out, making his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “I like the one with the nice gym.”

“Okay then,” he replies quietly, knowing he’ll just agree with that one when the Kim’s ask them which one they liked better. “I’m not sharing a bed with you,” he speaks up, biting his lip and opening the closet so it looks like he’s at least doing something productive.

“Bold of you to assume I’d let you snuggle with me,” Jongin replies childishly, making him roll his eyes and turn to give him a look.

“You’re so annoying,” he sighs out, shaking his head and moving towards the door so he can just go tell the Kim’s they already made a decision when Jongin blocks him from the door.

“When are you breaking up with Bogum?” Jongin pesters, making him frown. “I broke up with Joohyun last week. We have three months until we graduate so you should break up with him now,” he comments, actually sounding serious for once which is enough of a shock he’s stunned to silence.

He blinks back his surprise, feeling himself start to frown as he stares at Jongin, who is apparently an idiot on top of being annoying.

“Jongin, I stopped seeing Bogum back in November,” he replies slowly, watching as Jongin starts looking confused.

“What?” Jongin questions stupidly, his brows starting to furrow as he gives him a hopeless look. “But, I thought you two…,” he trails off, letting out a puff of air before taking his beanie off his head.

“I haven’t even talked to him since last semester,” he mumbles, clearing his throat awkwardly and looking away. “I thought you knew,” he adds, shifting on his feet and looking towards the patio.

“Oh.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, because honestly what was he even expecting? Jongin only pays attention to him when its mandatory and he knows their parents are watching. He doesn’t know why he thought Jongin would care or even be paying attention. He supposes ending things with Bogum for Jongin was just a stupid decision on his part.

“Anyways, the one with the gym is fine for me too,” he speaks up, shrugging and moving his hair off his forehead as he goes back to the main living room.

**Author's Note:**

> these wont be continued unless im really that bored so....you've been warned


End file.
